zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Energy Shield
Schneider Unit using an E-Shield shaped like a spear as part of its Seven Blade Attack.]]The Energy Shield (also called the E-shield for short) is a defensive type of force field commonly employed in the Zoids universe. These shields are most commonly used for defensive purposes, but can also be employed offensively as a makeshift battering ram (which is the signature attack of the Shield Liger). Energy Shields tend to deplete a lot of energy from a Zoid, and are generally usable for somewhat short periods of time. The durability of the E-shield is also highly dependent on the type of attack it is targeted with, with some weapons, such as the formidable Charged Particle Cannon, being able to effortlessly slice through most Energy Shields. Energy Shields are most notably found on Liger Zoids, but are present on a great number of other Zoids as well. These appearances are inconsistent across the various Zoids media, with some Zoids possessing an Energy Shield in certain continuities and lacking them in different timelines. This is compounded by the fact that some pilots are incapable of using their Zoid's shields, which was a plot point in the earlier stages of Chaotic Century, where Van Flyheight could not operate his Shield Liger's E-shield without the help of his Organoid. Anti-Charged Particle Shields Through the use of a special type of wave that negated the effects of a Charged Particle Cannon, Van's Blade Liger was able to construct a shield that protected his Zoid from the otherwise destructive weapon. The Anti-Particle Shield is distinctive in that it generated a yellowish-gold beam rather than the usual purple emitted by Liger-types. This shield was later replicated and placed onto the Dibison and Lightning Saix, albeit for only a brief period. It is also possible for an ordinary shield of sufficient strength to block an attack from a Charged Particle Cannon, as is demonstrated by Chaotic Century's final incarnation of the Death Saurer, as well as the Ultrasaurus, Hover Cargo, and Berserk Fury in Zoids: New Century. In the New Century manga, the Elephander's E-shield was rumoured to "even withstand a Charged Particle Cannon." Differences between media Chaotic Century - Guardian Force In Chaotic Century, several phenomena are observed that are not repeated in subsequent media. Firstly, it has been shown that any two shields colliding will result in both shields collapsing, regardless of supplied power. Secondly, the Gun Sniper's sniper rifle has been shown to be able to puncture shields of incredible strength with relative ease, provided consecutive shots are fired with extreme accuracy. Finally, the Anti-Particle Shield is only present in Chaotic Century. New Century In New Century, shields behave in much the same way they did in the previous timeline(s). The only new use is the ESCS weapon mounted on the third appearance of the Elephander, which was able to use the shield like a blade. An invisible shield-like barrier was also used by Dr. Laon to restrain Leena Toros. Touching this barrier caused slight injury. Fuzors In Fuzors, shields are given a total overhaul. Some are projected, while some are simply cast along the Zoid's exterior. Either way, their designs and colors are vastly different to the ones seen in the previous series. Furthermore, Zoids that did not sport shields in previous media are seen to be equipped with them in Fuzors. It is quite difficult to gauge the properties of shields in Fuzors, as almost every shield is unique, and some Zoid even sport multiple shields, depending on their Fuzor partners. Even holding the Zoid in question constant, the arbitrary nature of the strength of Zoids in Fuzors makes it impossible to figure out a single shield's properties, perhaps most notably in episode 11, where RD's Zoid runs out of power, only to turn the shield back on and survive a blast from a Charged Particle Cannon. This makes Fuzors unique among all the timelines, in that it is the only series where shields are capable of being used after having been disabled. Fuzors is also the only series to equip aerial Zoids with shields. Genesis In Genesis, the only Energy Shield that is named as such is the barrier used by the Sky people to protect Sora city from Digald's Bio Raptor Gui forces, though it was penetrated after a concentrated attack. However, on two other occasions, a shield called a "barrier" would be employed. In episode 28, a barrier similar to the one used in New Century to retrain Leena Toros would be used to protect precious artwork from being touched by viewers, but a much more noteworthy barrier would appear in episode 48, mounted on Georg's Bio Tricera. This would be all but impenetrable, even to Jiin's upgraded Bio Particle Cannon, though the Tricera would be destroyed when Georg lets Ra Kan inside the shield, thinking him immobilised. The latter two barriers were colourless, and unlike in Chaotic Century, physically touching them did not appear to harm the approaching party. Video Games In some of the Zoids Saga video games, it is possible to fire through the back of an energy shield. The shield is never directly shown in the anime to have projectiles pass through it from the inside, though in New Century, this ability is heavily implied when the Hover Cargo fires the Liger Zero at the Berserk Fury, but it is not directly seen since the Hover Cargo is obscured by a veil of smoke at the time. In Zoids Legacy, an energy shield will protect the Zoid using it from all weaponry (including Charged Particle Cannons), until the shield is broken. The shield consumes power when it is turned on, but otherwise has no limit as to how many times it can be used. Once a shield is broken, it can be re-activated immediately. If an attack does more damage than the maximum durability of the shield, the attack will deal no damage, and the shield will break (for example, if the shield protects damage of up to 400, and the opponent's attack does up to 500, the shield will break, but the Zoid itself will still take no damage). In one-on-one battles, this can make Zoids invincible to characters who do not move more than once a turn (provided the energy recovery of the Zoid is greater than the energy consumed by the shield). In Zoids VS, it is not possible to fire through the back of an energy shield. Having a shield up and firing at the same time will cause the weapons to strike the shield and detonate immediately. Shields consume energy while on, and can only be activated when at full charge. Taking hits will gradually deplete the shield, and running out of power will immediately disable the shield until it has charged again. Ramming an opponent will knock them down, and deplete the shield fully. The shield can be activated at any time, even when the Zoid is otherwise inoperable. This can be a useful tactic to employ, as it allows the pilot to knock away an enemy Zoid even unable to move or shoot. Manga The Liger Zero Schneider was shown to use its shield in the New Century manga. It fought against the Elephander, which also possessed a strong Shield. The Elephander's Zoid Core was modified to have an increase of 300% power, and was capable of being deployed at the Zoid's flanks. The Elephander's shield, although strong, was unsustainable. It is worth noting, that although these two shielded collided, there was no mention of them neutralising. In the Chaotic Century manga, there are a handful of changes to the Blade Liger's abilities. Notable among them is that the E-shield can be focused in any direction, and can be used to support the Blade Liger over water, as well as through it. The Blade Liger's blades in the manga do not possess the yellow laser system from the anime, but it does have something similar that allows it to fire its E-shield at its target, being able to propel its target without damaging it. Users The following Zoids are capable of deploying an E-shield; *Shield Liger *Gunbluster *King Liger *King Baron *Blade Liger *Elephander (ESCS Unit) *Diloforce *Liger Zero Schneider **Liger Zero Phoenix (Fuzors) **Liger Zero Falcon (Fuzors) *Shadow Fox (Fuzors) *Matrix Dragon (Leoblaze unit) *Geno Breaker *Berserk Fury *Storm Sworder (Zoids Saga FX Unit) *Blitz Tiger *Geno Flame *Gairyuki (through Gekkou) **Gairyuki Destroy (Fuzors) *Death Stinger *Death Saurer (Guardian Force) *Gojulas Giga *Leostriker (ultimate mode) *Leogator (Lion mode) *Diablo Tiger *Leoblaze *Energy Liger (Fuzors) *Command Striker (Fuzors) *Madthunder (Anti-Particle frill) *Dibison (Guardian Force, Anti-Particle) *Lightning Saix (Guardian Force, Anti-Particle) *Ultrasaurus (New Century) *Hover Cargo (New Century) *Warshark (New Century) *Bio Tricera (Flare Shield in frill) Category:Zoids Equipments and multi-defense features